memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Ferengi
Never ask when you can take ::– An old Ferengi saying ( ) , a Ferengi male]] , an older Ferengi male]] , a Ferengi female]] , an older Ferengi female]] The Ferengi were a space-faring humanoid species native to the planet Ferenginar. Ferengi civilization was built on the ideals of free enterprise, where all other goals were subjugated to the pursuit of profit. Their governing body, known as the Ferengi Alliance, was formed over a period of ten thousand years, beginning with the establishment of a system of currency, to their purchase of warp technology, and finally to its state in the 24th century. ( ) The Borg designation for the Ferengi was Species 180. ( ) :This is a very low designation number and may indicate an early first contact date between the Borg and Ferengi. The Ferengi referred to Humans as Hew-mons (pronounced "hyoo-mons"). There were exceptions to this, like Sovak who addressed Jean-Luc Picard several times as Human rather than Hew-mon. ( ) Physiology On average, the Ferengi were shorter than Humans. They had orange-colored skin, enlarged skulls, wrinkled noses, and sharp teeth. Internally, they had ascending ribs and upper and lower lungs, as well as an unusual four-lobed brain that could not be read by telepathic species such as Betazoids. ( ; ) Ferengi physiology was similar to that of the Dopterians and Kobheerians, of which they were distant relatives. :There are some episodes, particularly in TNG, that contradict the inability of telepathic species to read Ferengi minds. For example, Deanna Troi does it on several occasions, though on others she and her mother, a more powerful telepath, claimed an inability to do so. (TNG: "The Price", "Menage a Troi") The Ferengi's most distinguishing feature was their large ears (called "lobes"), which gave them extremely acute hearing. The lobes of the Ferengi male were larger than those of females. The sensitivity of the ears also made them vulnerable to pain and other problems, including severe infections of the tympanic membrane which, if left untreated, could become fatal. ( ) Nog once stated: "On Ferenginar, we learn about the Continuum while we still have our first set of ears." ( ) :It should be noted that it is not known if this statement was to be taken literally or figuratively. It should also be noted that this was one of the rare moments that a Ferengi referred to his lobes as ears. The Ferengi heart rate was much faster than that of a Human. When Nog, Rom, and Quark were sent back to 1947 and analyzed by Human doctors, one of the medics commented on Quark's heart rate, "If you were Human, I'd say you just suffered from a heart attack." ( ) Otherwise, the Ferengi seemed to have a rather strong immune system. Quark was one of a very few members of the station's crew unaffected by the aphasia virus that struck Deep Space 9 in 2369. This may also be due to the fact that Ferengi brains are very different than those of other humanoids. ( ) Ferengi were known to have lifespans that could exceed one hundred years. Following a cosmetic procedure performed on Vulcan, Ishka commented that her lobes hadn't felt so firm in a century. ( ) :The rainy climate of the Ferengi homeworld and low-order invertebrate of Ferengi cuisine would seem to suggest a species that evolved as foragers living close to the ground. When startled, frightened or in pain, Ferengi would often emit a high-pitched scream. ( ) Some Ferengi demonstrated a hissing reaction when threatened or in distress not unlike an Earth cat. ( ) See also * Pyrocites Society and Culture Cultural development The Ferengi culture had roots similar to that of many other species, filled with wars, violence, and greed. However, the Ferengi managed to avoid many of the worst aspects of an evolving culture and their social history was notable for the absence of atrocities such as slavery or genocide, a distinction the Ferengi felt made them morally superior. Ferengi culture slowly grew out of its early stages by introducing a remarkable economic system that developed from early bartering systems to become one of the leading cultures in interstellar commerce. ( ) Unlike most other cultures who frequently idolize warriors or politicians, businessmen have been the pillars of Ferengi society. This tendency led to the slow merging of business and political fields in Ferengi culture and that influence is evident in the near universal application of the Rules of Acquisition as both a personal and financial code of ethics. The Rules of Acquisition provided advice that all good Ferengi followed in order to lead a profitable life. For example, the first Rule of Acquisition was "Once you have their money, you never give it back". In addition to the Rules, the Ferengi also recognized the Five Stages of Acquisition: infatuation, justification, appropriation, obsession, and resale. ( ) They also recognized these traits in other species; Earth's Wall Street was regarded with near-religious reverence by Ferengi. ( ) The drive for individual gain in Ferengi society led to inventions that spread across many species of the galaxy. Examples include such diverse items as holosuites, synthehol, and the popular drink, Slug-o-Cola. ( ) Role of Women The traditional laws of the Ferengi were highly sexist and patriarchal by the contemporary standards of many other civilizations. Unlike those of the Federation, Romulan, or even Klingon societies, Ferengi females were barred from most aspects of society, including politics and business. Laws and traditional social values relegated females to the level of property. Women had no valued role in society apart from the propagation of male heirs. Marriage, like everything else in Ferengi culture, was a business contract, signed between the prospective groom and the bride's father, in which the father would lease his daughter to the groom for a set period (usually five years) for an agreed fee, paid on the birth of a son. ( ) Once the contract was signed, divorce was not an option ( ) In addition to being forbidden to earn profit and own property, Ferengi females were not allowed to wear clothes, leave their homes without male escort, or speak to strange males. Their role as caregiver to the male children of a family was strictly defined. Mothers were expected to teach their children the Rules of Acquisition, and to soften their male children's food by chewing it for them. ( ; ) However, by the late 24th century, females made up 53.5% of the Ferengi population and some Ferengi began to realize that exclusion of females from business represented a significant loss of profit opportunities. A movement, led by Ishka and, through her influence, Zek, developed with the goal of reforming cultural traditions that had excluded women. Initial progress toward this goal seemed less than promising, but by 2375 with the ascension of the progressive Rom to the position of Grand Nagus the likelihood of further reforms seemed inevitable. ( ) Rituals and traditions Male Ferengi were introduced to the world on their Naming Day, one of the few Ferengi ceremonies that included a tradition of bestowing (free) gifts on someone. ( ) The Ferengi Attainment Ceremony was the time in Ferengi tradition that an individual became old enough to make his own decisions. A young Ferengi about to embark on his first significant business opportunity might auction off personal items that have strong sentimental value in order to raise capital for his venture. ( ) in a traditional display of submission]] Ferengi greeted one another by putting their wrists together, hands apart, and fingers curled inward, equivalent to the old Human custom of shaking hands (the natives of Gamma Trianguli VI had an almost identical gesture); Jadzia Dax and Quark regularly greeted one another in this manner. On the other hand, when agreeing upon a deal, the two Ferengi placed the back of one hand against that of the other, and pull it away to the side quickly, as if to signify mutual distrust and understanding. ( ) A Ferengi acting in some form of service or submission was commonly known to bow very slightly, face up, and makes the same hand gesture used in greetings. The cultural connotations of displaying open hands were echoed again in the "obscene" gesture of a person waving empty hands above one's head.( ; ) A Ferengi entering another Ferengi's home was required to pay an admission fee of one slip of latinum per person. One must also sign a waiver acknowledging responsibility in the event that something went missing following one's visit. A traditional greeting in such situations had the resident Ferengi welcoming the visitor to his home and reminding him that "My house is my house", to which the visitor replied "As are its contents". ( ) The Ferengi had a legal tradition called plea bargaining. If a Ferengi required something, especially of importance, that had been taken by another individual, the Ferengi could give something that the individual required in order to have their item returned. ( ) Traditional Ferengi cuisine consisted largely of slugs, insects, grubs, and other creatures Humans would call "bugs". Many partook in the beetle snuff habit, snorting a fine powder of dried beetles. In one instance, Jake Sisko told Nog that he was helping his girlfriend who was studying to become an entomologist, to which Nog replied "Whats an entomologist?" Jake explained that it was "someone who studies bugs." Nog, misunderstanding the science, replied "Ohhh!, she wants to become a chef!" However, only native bugs were considered edible, and foreign (off-planet) bugs were treated with disdain. ( ) receiving oo-mox]] According to traditional Ferengi beliefs, the hammer represented sexual prowess. ( ) Actual sexual practices of Ferengi were not well known but oo-mox, manual stimulation of the lobes, was widely practiced and could be performed by non-Ferengi. In accordance with their male-dominated society it was not unusual for a Ferengi to have female servants who performed oo-mox for him in public as a means of pleasure and to communicate his status by overtly demonstrating that he could afford such luxuries. ( ; ) Appropriately for a materially obsessed species, the Ferengi had a demonstrated interest in cosmetic enhancements by way of tooth sharpeners and surgical procedures such as Lobe enlargements to accompany the usual conspicuous displays of wealth. ( ) :Interestingly, the Ferengi did not seem to make much use of modern technology to straighten their teeth. Language The Ferengi written language resembled a flow chart in appearance with 60 degree angles and text most commonly emanating outward from a central hexagon. The hexagon may remain fixed, possibly denoting subject or tense, as the text around it flowed, branched, expanded, and changed. ( ) Because of the extremely rainy climate of their homeworld the Ferengi had 178 different words for rain in all its various forms. Conversely there were no Ferengi words for crispy, as the condition was largely unknown to them. ( ) There was also B'Zal, a Ferengi code which used patterns of light and darkness. ( ) See also * Ferengi language Clothing Many Ferengi males wore a headdress which consisted of a cloth wrapped around the back of the head. The name and purpose of this item is unknown. Philosophy In modern Ferengi philosophy, the pursuit of profit at any cost was the guiding principle for all traditional Ferengi. With the invention of currency and the concept of profit approximately 10,000 years ago Ferengi philosophy began to evolve toward the pursuit of material wealth. This guiding principle became so basic to Ferengi that it was eventually codified in the Rules of Acquisition. Ethics Greed, deceit, distrust, and opportunism were highly prized values among Ferengi and all were represented within the Rules. The Ferengi belief in conducting all business dealings under the advisory caveat-emptor, or "buyer beware", further reflected the pursuit of profit at all costs. ( ) Exploitation was a rule in Ferengi society. The formation of labor unions was forbidden, and indeed most Ferengi did not wish to eradicate exploitation but to become the exploiters. ( ) If profit represented the ultimate goal to Ferengi, the loss of profit opportunity represented the ultimate punishment. Ferengi who broke the law could be punished with the loss of all property and assets. If the crime was deemed severe enough the offending Ferengi's family could also suffer loss of profit opportunity, and could even be sold into indentured servitude to repay their debts - both literal and philosophical. The binding nature of contracts was considered a supreme law in Ferengi society and breaking a contract with a fellow Ferengi was a severe crime. ( ) Capital punishment was not unknown among Ferengi but perhaps even more feared was revocation of a Ferengi's business license. Such an action prohibited other Ferengi from conducting business with the offender and virtually ostracized a Ferengi from his own society, leaving him with so few opportunities for true profit that death might be preferable. ( ) Regard for profit above all else, including life, was also evident in the Ferengi attitude toward dealing in weapons and other military technology. Though the galaxy abounded in weapons dealers, the Ferengi had an approving attitude toward the profession. ( ; ) Similarly, the Ferengi attitude toward personal liberty was superseded by desire for profit. Despite, or perhaps because of, never having endured slavery themselves Ferengi have shown themselves willing to engage in slave-trading. ( ) Religion Though it may seem at odds with a culture focused so exclusively on material existence, the Ferengi had a fairly robust and detailed religious life, even if the central philosophy behind the religion was relatively simple. Like everything else in their society, Ferengi religion revolved around the central concepts of profit and the accumulation of wealth. Ferengi spirituality flowed largely from their belief in the universe as bound together in the Great Material Continuum. A Ferengi who lived a good life (one who made a profit and accumulated wealth) was said to navigate the Great River of the Continuum. Such Ferengi were rewarded for their success in interpreting the wants and needs of this life by positioning themselves for success in the next life. ( ) :The Ferengi seemed to draw a distinction between selfishness and greed, indicating that the accumulation of wealth serves a greater good and is therefore not selfish. This is likely the role of the Great Material Continuum and may explain why such accumulation is rewarded in the afterlife. In the case of Ferengi, the mercantile belief in the finite but eternal nature of material accumulation meant that you could take it with you. Upon death a Ferengi found himself before the Blessed Exchequer, who Ferengi prayed to in life, and was evaluated on the basis of the profit earned while alive. A successful Ferengi was allowed entrance into the Divine Treasury where the wealth he had accumulated could be used to bid on his next life under the supervision of the Celestial Auctioneers. An unsuccessful Ferengi may find himself cast into the Vault of Eternal Destitution, never to return. ( ) The Ferengi death ritual prohibited autopsy to be performed on a deceased Ferengi. However, it was accepted practice for a Ferengi to auction off his vacuum-desiccated remains after death, providing the opportunity for their loved ones or enemies to own a piece of the Ferengi after his passing and as a final opportunity to raise capital for the soon to be deceased. ( ; ) Government ]] The Ferengi Alliance was the main political body of the Ferengi. It was dedicated to the promotion of profit and commerce and was overseen by a Grand Nagus, who acted as both head of state and principal business leader. The Nagus' power was supported by both the Ferengi Bill of Opportunities as well as the Rules of Acquisition. ( ) The Ferengi Commerce Authority, or FCA, was an agency of the Alliance concerned with business practices and the enforcement of trade under the Ferengi Trade By-Laws and Ferengi Code. Agents of the FCA were known as Liquidators and were governed by the Board of Liquidators. Additional government institutions included the Ferengi Gaming Commission, Ferengi Health Commission, and the Ferengi Trade Mission. ( ; ; ) Generally, the Ferengi Alliance stayed neutral in the politics of the galaxy, since the Ferengi were solely interested in profit and making enemies diminished business opportunities. In the spirit of free enterprise, most Ferengi business ventures were made without the knowledge of the government. As a result, while a number of hostile conflicts occurred between the Federation and the Ferengi in the 2360s, the Ferengi Alliance itself was not held responsible. The importance of business was felt even in Ferengi government, as powerful businessmen could easily become powerful political figures representing their companies the way states or worlds were represented in most other cultures. The neutral tendencies of the Ferengi and their government was evident in the 34th and 35th Rules of Acquisition: War is good for business and Peace is good for business. Counter to intuition, this neutral status often enhanced the influence of the Ferengi Alliance in the galaxy. By positioning themselves as interested only in commerce, not only did Ferengi manage to avoid being embroiled in larger conflicts such as the Dominion War they also made themselves available as intermediaries. Ferengi trade representatives often accompanied other governments on diplomatic missions where trade negotiations might serve to open the door to more extensive relations between trade partners who might otherwise have difficulty doing business because of the political climate. ( ) In keeping with their neutral tradition, the Ferengi did not maintain a standing military force and were generally considered ineffectual in most military matters. However, the role of DaiMon in Ferengi commerce was a quasi-military rank and the Alliance did provide the use of starships, notably the ''D'kora''-class marauders, for the purpose of mercantile exploration and, in some cases, defense of business interests. ( ) See also * Ferengi Market Exchange * Ferengi Futures Exchange History Ferengi history reaches back approximately 10,000 years, but much of their early history is limited to legend. The most significant events of early Ferengi history were the creation of the Ferengi Rules of Acquisition by Gint and the merging of business and political philosophies into the office of the Grand Nagus. ( ) After the evolution of their commerce-intensive society, the Ferengi purchased warp drive technology and began to expand their commercial interests in the galaxy. Even at this point, however, the Ferengi were a mysterious race who were often only known through rumor. Due to their ambitious and covetous nature many Ferengi have shown a tendency not to identify themselves to species during a first encounter and to exploit of species' lack of knowledge about Ferengi philosophy and society. ( ; ) Prior to 2151, the Ferengi came in contact with the Valakians. T'Pol was unfamiliar with the name "Ferengi." ( ) In 2151, Starfleet had their first encounter with the Ferengi, although they would not realize it for two more centuries. This initial encounter took place when four Ferengi marauders boarded ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) after rendering its crew unconscious using a "Trojan Horse" device. The pirates attempted to plunder the starship of items they believed held value, but their plans were ultimately foiled by the Enterprise crew and the Ferengi's own greed. With Enterprise back under Starfleet control, the pirates were allowed to leave with a warning not to plunder any more ships in the area. ( ) Official first contact between the United Federation of Planets and the Ferengi occurred in 2364 in the Delphi Ardu system, where a Ferengi vessel and the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] were trapped in orbit by a derelict outpost of the ancient Tkon Empire. Prior to this contact there were multiple incidents of contact between Ferengi and Humans but, for various reasons, documentation of the Ferengi as an identified race was not recorded. ( ) See also * Ferengi history People * List of Ferengi Planets * Clarus * Ferenginar (homeworld) * Irtok * Lappa IV Appendices Appearances A list of all appearances of Ferengi (excluding Quark's DS9 appearances). * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * References * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * concept art]] Background Information It was hoped by the early writers of Star Trek: The Next Generation that the Ferengi would become a real threat to the Federation. They would take the place of the Klingons, who could not be used as enemies any longer. It was soon realized that nothing about them was threatening at all. Many people (including Ira Steven Behr and Armin Shimerman) consider their introduction in TNG to be "a disaster". Star Trek: Deep Space Nine successfully re-imagined the Ferengi as a scheming, profit-driven, yet likable species – a change that had begun in TNG episodes such as . Star Trek: The Next Generation writers then went on to devise the Borg and reintroduce the Romulans as threats to the the Federation, with considerably more success. The species was designed by Andrew Probert. The word "Ferengi" is derived from the Arabic and Farsi word farhangi, which meant "Frank", as in the French/European traders who made contact with Arabic traders; the word later came to mean "Foreigner" in general. External Links * Category:Species de:Ferengi es:Ferengis fr:Ferengi nl:Ferengi